


Fear boner

by Bussy



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Awkward Boners, Boners, Crack, F/M, Gen, Humor, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 04:34:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20270089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bussy/pseuds/Bussy
Summary: Zim has a dream about a old irken enemy.





	Fear boner

Tak stood over Zim laughing as she beat him with meat "I despise you Zim! You and your ugly disgusting face" and then she grabbed him by the collar and pressed their mouths together and put a foot on his chest. A boner pops in Zim's shorts and he starts screaming. "I'm going to kill you," Tak tells him explicity. Zim is too busy screaming about his boner. A fear boner. "What is that?! What is that?!" He yells freaking out more.

"A boner but now is not time for your disgusting kinks!"

Zim just screamed louder, "Zim knows not what are kinks! And Zim knows not why you have bestowed upon him this fear boner!"

Tak just groaned "right"

Tak points the gun at him.

**Bang.**

**Bang.**

Zim wakes up.

Zim is screaming.

"Oh. Right Tak is gone. Why do I have this insolent boner?!" He screams.

"Computer!!!!"

"Ugh. What"

"What is this BONER?" Zim demands answers.

"You are aroused."

Zim is confused.

"I'm what?!"

Computer repeats, "aroused."

Zim asks again, "HUH?!"

"Aroused."

"Huh?!"

"You have a humiliation pain kink death kink"

"Hmmm....this is news to Zim....." Zim ponders this newfound discovery. "Hmmmmmm....." He ponders more.

"But why Tak?! I have not seen her in forever!!!" He empathizes the forever.

The computer does not care.

He looks to his fear boner from his dream.

"What do I do with this?!"

Sure Zim had jacked off before! But never with a fear boner from a hate sex(?) filled dream and to jack it to a enemy?! How uncalled for! "But Zim must rid himself of this fear boner! A mighty need I have! To cum!" He begins jacking off his strange alien penis.

"Aghhghgg!!!!!" Zim screams as he orgasms. "Amazing is Zim's cum!" He announces and falls back asleep.


End file.
